Abstract
by twilight2000
Summary: A girl with a troubled past is trying to live a normal life away from trouble and the rich students in her school. Unfortunately, she ends up complicating her life once again. Do real friends really exist? I do not own Naruto or the songs and lyrics.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs and lyrics. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy. **_

_** Abstract**_

_** Prologue **_

_ The start of another story_

_My name is Renee Washita. And I will tell you how my life begun. My mother, Sayako Washita, a Japanese woman had been a genuine woman. She hadn't come from an important family neither was someone famous. At least not someone I know of. _

_I grew up with a pretty normal, plain life. My mother had a hard life after she gave birth to me, having numerous jobs before things slowly started to settle and she became vice president at a advertising company. __She never refused me anything. I always had everything I wanted. I had a decent life with everything I needed. _

_I was never a child that fell in the temptation to smoke or to get high. I had control on this kind of urges and I never let myself influenced by others. My so called best friend was the most popular girl of the school. She had the money many of us didn't have. Her mother was an actor and her father was a famous lawyer. She was probably the richest girl in school. I always thought she is better than me and I lived in her shadow since I was seven, when I met her, in first grade of school. I didn't had her looks, her guts to speak for myself, I didn't flirt with boys nor knew how to defend myself when someone would have mocked me. I used to be mocked often because I was a chubby girl. My love for sweets only grew after I became depressed that nothing works good for me at school. I was a tomboy, and above of all that, I tended to be treated as an outsider because I was a very demure girl. I always kept everything to myself and I rarely spoke when I was around a bigger group of people, especially if many of them were strangers. _

_If there was something my best friend didn't have was my mother. Everyone liked my mother. She was energetic, always joking with my classmates. Many used to tell me she was the perfect mother mostly because she used to let me stay at home for couple of days even though I wasn't sick. She used to let me skip classes at which I wasn't prepared and she always made sure I had everything I wanted. Since my best friend's parents were colder sometimes I even had a few things bought before my best friend. _

_I loved to draw. I wasn't a Picasso but I knew that I was drawing better than several children in my class. It became my world when I started to grow apart from those I called friends. I start realizing that they were all just those kind of people that would leave me behind with the first occasion I would need them. I wasn't important to them like my best friend. I stopped trying being better than her when I realized that she wasn't the wonderful person I thought. She had her defects that I haven't seen until then but I was lucky my mother opened my eyes so I could see them. It's like when you think a person is perfect in everything she does and looks but when you approach her and get to know her better you realize that, that person is a regular person that has its bad and good. _

_I never understood how they could like my best friend so much. She wasn't as perfect and saint as they thought. I thought I was the one crazy and mean. I thought there was something wrong with me. My mother had made sure to open my eyes and make me understand there was nothing wrong with me. _

_I don't know how, but at some point I just exploded. I stood up against her and I felt good. No one took my side. She started destroying my life piece by piece. Since her parents had influence and power, no one ever said anything to her. They were afraid because of her parent's influence. _

_First blow had been when she made a bet with one of the boys in my class. Unfortunately, it was the boy I used to have a crush on him even though I never showed it. I never admitted that I liked a boy mostly because I was embarassed. Somehow, I always cared about what people say. By the end of bet, I ended in hospital. I was almost raped, but I resisted so instead I got beat to a pulp. Through the whole eight grade, I had been bullied, laughed at by the whole school, and of course my grades had taken a short turn downwards. _

_My mother had been accused of things she had never done and she lost her job. She had been burdened with a payment of four thousand dollars. Then the last blow came when we had a car crash. We had been pulled off the street by another car that hadn't been identified. I didn't need to see to know who had been behind all this. But of course, the police didn't even want to hear that I was accusing the daughter of two important, rich people. _

_My mother died but miraculously, I escaped with only several, light concussions and a broken leg. The doctors said I was very lucky. I should have been more wounded but because I was holding my knees up in the moment of crash, I saved myself from death. _

_That's right. I remember. I was holding my knees up so I won't cry. I didn't want to tell my mother what nightmare I was living knowing she was ready to come to school and strangle everyone. Unlike me, she wasn't at all afraid. She wasn't afraid of the influence of rich people and she didn''t care about some bratty girl that thought she could do anything she likes. _

_I went back to school and of course, everyone acted as if they cared. I didn't say anything. For a whole month everything had calmed down. I hadn't been bullied. People weren't even talking to me anymore. I got sick of all this. I wanted to show everyone the truth. So, in the last day of eight grade, I did something I didn't even thought I could have the courage. I faced my ex best friend and I made sure she will fall in my trap. _

_And she did. And while she confessed proudly of what she did to me, the whole school, including her parents, the teachers and the detectives from police I called anonimously, had heard her. And she along with the ones that had been implied in all this story, had been sent to a state correction facility. And they will stay there until they are eighteen. Afterwards, they will be watched 24/7 until it will be sure that don't represent a social danger anymore. _

_Their parents had paid my mother's debt; as well they give me more five million euros as a payback for everything I had been through. Still, it wasn't the money I wanted. I wished that I could have saved my mother. I_

_ had been __adopted by a family who continues making my life hard because of their strict life filled with ridiculous rules. The money, I was paid by the parents of my bullies had of course, been taken away by my foster family. We moved in a bigger house in Japan. Of course, I was never allowed to use the money for something I wanted to buy without having their approval. And their approval is something I rarely receive. _

_One of the detectives, who had suspected me of the whole fiasco at the end of year, had found out how hard my life is beside my foster parents. He had made a card in which I have one million euro for myself which my foster parents do not know about as they thought I was paid only four million euros. The only conditions were that I have to make a list with everything I spend and send it to his office every week. The second condition is that if I ever use the money to buy cigarettes or drugs, he will put me in a state correction facility. Until, now, I hadn't spent not even half of the large sum. I bought only the things I needed the most without letting my foster parents know about them. _

_If there is something I guide myself after all happened is the fact that I will never be a pushover again. I will try and learn as many things as I can so I won't feel inferior to others. Of course, that doesn't mean at my new high school the history is repeating herself. Not as worse as last time but similar stories. Except this time, I will keep myself out of trouble. I hope..._


End file.
